Dear Diary: Harry Potter
by Major Dover111
Summary: Want to know what the characters of Harry Potter would write in their diaries? Come and take a peek
1. Sneek Preview

Let's dive deep into the thoughts of some of J.k Rowlings most beloved characters.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SNAPES DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_Today Potter and the Orange one broke a cauldron. I cried. They then procedded to mock me infront of the class. I cried._  
><em>I took a warm buble bath to ease my pain and suffering. I thought back to my childhood days, when I roamed the halls of Hogwarts. I cried. Will this pain every stop?<em>

**DUMBLEDORES DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I did crack. I felt like purple._

**HARRYS DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_I mocked Snape in front the class...he cried...it was awesome_

**RONS DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_Me and Harry made jokes about Snape, I think he heard cause then he started to crying...then my trousers started to itch_

**FRED AND GEORGES DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_We put itching powder in Rons trousers._

**HERMIONES DIARY PART 1**

_Dear _Diary:

_Ron and Harry made Snape cry today, I felt horrible. Then_ _Professor Dumbledore asked me if I had saw the Giant Squid roaming the halls. _

**VOLDEMORTS DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_Today a bunch of muggle kids prank called me today, they asked if my fridge was running. I asked them if they wanted to die. _

**DRACOS DIARY PART 1**

_Dear Diary:_

_Dad went to go get his hair bleached again. He said don't tell the Minister. I'm going to. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Very unique thoughts no?_

_Review and tell me which people you'd like to hear inner thoughts from :)_


	2. Parry Hotter part 1

And now let's take a glance at some of te innermost thoughts of the residents of Hogwarts and beyond...

(Prof. Dumbledores Diary)

Dear Diary,  
>Today, I learned a new spell, it twas a great spell, the best yet! It was named "Revelio Breasto"<br>It makes sammiches. I love sammiches! I walked down the halls for a bit, some pranksters put Snapes green boxers on display, those hooligans. Then I dozed off a bit, I dreamt I was sailing through rainbows, alas, I woke up and some one had drew a very fine looking mustache on me. I was impressed. Well off to hunt me more horcruxes...voldemort ,that bastard will never see it coming.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

(Harry Potters Diary)

Dear Diary,

Witches love me. Cause I'm Harry. Fucking. Potter

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Ron Weasleys Diary)

Dear Diary,

someone made a joke about me being a ginger. I think it was Harry...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(A Dementors Diary)

Dear Diary,

Tried to suck the soul out of the Weasley boy. Did not succeed. Thinking about a different field of work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Voldemorts Diary)

Dear Diary,

Dumbledore sent me a picture of a battered ring with a comment saying "GOT YOU GOOD FUCKER!" I do not know what he is getting at. Well off to kill some wizards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Hermione Grangers Diary)

Dear Diary,

A dementor attacked Ron! For some reason he remained completely unaffected, I must research this!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They will get longer as the chapters progress.

I do not own Parry Hotter.  
>_<p> 


	3. GODDAMIT part 2

Diaries part 2!

Random thoughts of our favorite book dwellers.

*Humor is reccomended

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Lucius Malfoys Diary)**

Dear Diary:

GODDAMIT. FUCKING HATE MONDAYS!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Voldemorts Diary)**

Dear Diary:

GODDAMIT. DUMBLEWHORE FOUND ANOTHER HORCRUX

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

(Harry Pooters...er...Potters Diary)

Dear Diary:

GODDAMIT. LOST TO SLYTHERIN.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Hargrids Diary)**

Dear Diary:

GODDAMIT. GOTTA BRUSH MY HAIR.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Dumbledores Diary)**

Dear Diary:

I love raisins.  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Are you not enterntained?  
>The most random diaries of our favorite charachters!<p> 


	4. Weasley part 3

I know my chapters have been really short so I thought i'd give my fans a few more lines

Tell me in my review box which full length diary entry you'd like to see...is it Snape, Harry...who?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Ron Weasleys Diary)

Dear diary:

Ginny told me to shove it today. I only said her jeans made her look like a fat hippo. Girls are weird.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Ginny Weasleys Diary)

Dear Diary:

Ron said I looked fat, I told him he was an ass and that I would be making out with the Boy Who Can FrenchMeAnytimeHeWants His ears turned red and he stormed out. What a knob.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Fred and Georges Diary)

Dear Diary:

We put crack in Dumbledores breakfast juice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Percy Weasleys Diary)

Dear Diary:

My name is Percy and I poop my pants.  
>*rewritten by Fred Weasley<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Molly Weasleys Diary)

Dear Diary:

I have too many children. The 80's were my "saucier" years.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Dumbledores Diary)

Dear Diary:

I'm eyes quil hunting for when frit buttons daniel radcliff gump

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!  
>YEA!<p> 


End file.
